trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Troll 2 Troll
Troll 2 Troll was a series of shorts featuring Poppy and Branch. Premise The shorts were of Branch and Poppy debating about given questions. The questions usually never get answered because of the interactions of the two resulting in the debate derailing entirely and generally consist of the twos personalities clashing constantly about every topic. The Shorts act as promos for the first film Trolls. Shorts Are You a Cat or Dog Person? thumb|right *Released: Sep 2, 2016. This was a question on if Branch and Poppy liked either cats or dogs. Poppy begins the intro with Branch not sure whats going on. Poppy states both make her happy and that she can't decide and it makes her want to sing. Branch stops her form singing, humming, whistling or toe tapping. She then asks Branch for his thoughts, to which he states he would be torn between the two - literally and they would tear him apart. He states that either one of them would become a chew toy. As the short ends, Branch stops Poppy from talking and stats, Guinea Pigs are just as dangerous. Are You an Early Bird or Night Owl? thumb|right *Released: Sep 9, 2016 Poppy introduces herself and Branch reluctantly also introduces himself.Poppy immediately states she wants a 3rd bird option and begins to make up related time birds. Branch tells her she should really be taking this more seriously, which she states Branch should stop taking the fun out of everything. Poppy then begins to dance which causes Branch to go into a panic about safety concerns much to the annoyance of Poppy, thus proving Poppy point. Mousse or Gel thumb|right| *Released: Sep 16, 2016 Poppy once again introduces the short as usual introducing herself then Branch, who is asleep. Branch is startled awake and yells "Hide the Coconuts!". Poppy introduces the topic of the short, which causes Branch to question the nature of the topics being picked, stating that neither option is a choice as they hinder a Trolls natural defensive capabilities. Poppy states she likes mousse and gel and argues that Branch should use some. She then shows some sketches of Branch with his hair styled in different ways, much to the annoyance of Branch who hates all of them although displays some interest when she mentions accessorises. Chocolate VS Vanilla thumb|right *Released:Sep 23, 2016 Poppy as usual introduces herself and Branch, with Branch objecting to her just giving out his name to the audience. She tells him to relax as at least she didn't give away the location of his secret bunker. Alarmed he tells her to get on with the days topic, which is about flavours. Branch states that he chooses chocolate due to its nutritional value and that he can stockpile it in large quantities. Poppy meanwhile makes a decree that no one should ever have to choose between the two, under the protest of Branch who says she can't do that. He declares its chocolate/villian break time and walks off, leaving Branch to please about being left with the audience, he signals to the camera to cut out leading to static. Sandwiches thumb|right| *Released: Sep 27, 2016 Poppy introduces the pair and the topic, which is about whether square or triangle cut sandwiches are better. Branch says this one is a no brainer as triangle cut leaves sharp points which are dangerous and claims he saw another Troll cut them-self while eating a Peanut Butter sandwich all while Poppy has the look of annoyance at his over the answer. Branch states they lost a good man that day. As the camera cuts out to the title screen, Branch adds that the sandwich was also a loss. Stay In VS Go Out thumb|right| *Released: Oct 14, 2016 The final episode of the series is introduced by Poppy, with Branch introducing the question of the episode. Poppy states she doesn't like just picking 1, to which Branch says thats the point as it creates a society of well rounded trolls. Poppy asks if means like Biggie, which he says its not what he meant. Poppy chooses "Going Out", while Branch picks "Staying in" due to Bergens and people in general, just him and his cosy little hide away. This causes Poppy to want a cosy little hide away too. She then yells to the other Trolls that their having a get together at Branches, to the horror of Branch. Category:3D animation Category:TV Series